House Of The Rising Sun
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: Qui aurait pu dire qu'un pensionnat pour délinquants s'avérerait bénéfique pour Dean ?


OS Destiel : House of the Rising Sun - Animals

* * *

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, à Hayward en Californie, que Dean Winchester, âgé de 17 ans, se trouvait devant la grille de la Pension pour garçons Shark Underground, sous la pluie froide de Novembre. Son père, John Winchester, l'avait déposé avec sa valise devant l'entrée, en attendant qu'il aille garer la Chevrolet Impala 67 sur le parking.

Shark Underground. Un nom que tout le monde, tous les élèves de tous les niveaux, connaissaient bien. Il était synonyme d'école "de redressement et de remise dans le droit chemin". C'est en effet ici qu'étaient rassemblés tous les délinquants, dealers, taulards, cancres, gosses à problèmes, racailles, suicidaires, et toutes sortes de personnes qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule de la société.

Et Dean en faisait partie.

C'est même son proviseur qui avait demandé son affectation dans ce "camp de la mort", comme aimait dire Dean, pour son comportement jugé trop vulgaire, trop libertin, trop violent et trop j'm'enfoutiste, ce qui "déconcentrera les autres élèves qui n'ont pas besoin de devenir des rebelles", d'après les propos tenus par le chef d'établissement. Mais Dean n'en avait que faire, ni Dieu ni maître, anarchiste dans le sang, il voulait être libre de choisir son destin, il n'appartenait qu'à lui-même. Farouchement indépendant, Dean était un esprit libre, aussi autonome qu'insoumis, s'il voulait faire une chose, il le faisait, point. Il ne prêtait allégeance ni à son cerveau ni à son cœur. Jamais dans les sentiments, jamais dans la froide logique, il vivait comme il l'entendait, peu importe si cela ne plaisait pas. Car il savait ce que lui réservait son destin, et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne voulait pas travailler dans un bureau, ni être enfermé dans une case en particulier. Rendre service, oui, pas être au service des autres. N'avoir personne pour lui dicter sa conduite.

Dean lança un regard aux grilles, noires et argentées, aux motifs multiples et complexes de style gothique, imposantes et oppressantes du haut de leurs quatre mètres. Derrière elles se trouvaient des arbres aux feuilles couleur de feu qui tombaient de temps à autre, et se mélangeaient avec le gravier qui couvrait l'allée, comme une route pavée de flammes. La pluie rendait l'endroit effrayant, ainsi que la froideur du ciel brumeux qui refilait la chair de poule à Dean. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'enfuir loin de là, de retourner auprès de sa famille. Il était même prêt à accepter d'entrer chez les Marines comme son père pour ne pas aller ici. Il frissonna sous son blouson en cuir, se reprenant. Il allait toujours jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il souhaitait et des défis, et il s'y tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et ce n'était pas un stupide établissement qui aurait raison de lui !

John le rejoignit devant la grille et les poussa, obligeant son fils à avancer. Le vent qui soufflait rendait la marche plus stressante et le bruit du gravier crissant sous les pas et les roulettes de sa valise n'étaient pas accueillants. Dean avait l'impression de rentrer dans un film d'horreur de série B, son rythme cardiaque était légèrement plus élevé que d'habitude. Il ne sentait pas cet endroit, définitivement pas. L'allée bordée d'arbres avait un air d'autoroute de l'Enfer. Dans son esprit s'insinuait sournoisement le titre Highway to Hell d'AC/DC, comme pour le narguer en lui rappelant que ses actes de débauche dignes d'un démon de la Luxure allaient le mener en Enfer plus rapidement que prévu. Il chassa cette pensée et se jura de ne plus écouter cette chanson avant longtemps, très longtemps. Au bout de cette allée, pas très longue mais avec le brouillard qui rendait la distinction difficile, doublé d'un ciel peu éclairé d'automne, se dressait le pensionnat. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Dean fut "Au secours !", et la deuxième pensée "bordel, c'est quoi ce merdier ?". Puis il se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas un fragile, bordel de couille ! Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Le directeur les attendait déjà, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'allure d'une allumette, une barbe mal rasée et des cheveux en pagaille, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et un visage angulaire, qui n'était pas pour améliorer son apparence épuisée. Quand il aperçut Dean et John, il sourit de toutes ses dents, étrangement blanches et bien entretenues par rapport à son physique.

 **"Monsieur John Winchester ! Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir le petit-fils de notre cher donateur Henry Winchester !**

 **\- Ouais, heureux aussi. Voilà mon fils, Dean, je compte sur vous pour le ramener dans le droit chemin.**

 **\- Évidemment, venez dans mon bureau, nous allons remplir quelques formalités !"**

Chuck les amena jusqu'à son bureau, traversant les couloirs gris et blancs, comme ceux d'un hôpital mélangé avec une prison, le sol recouvert de carrelage gris et d'un énorme tapis noir, qui semblait entretenu par rapport au reste des couloirs, étouffant le bruit des roues de sa valise qui avait résonné comme un train dans le hall d'entrée froid et lugubre. Il y avait quelques tableaux de scènes bibliques et des lustres relativement anciens, qui éclairaient suffisamment pour distinguer à une dizaine de mètres devant soi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres, et les seules qu'ils avaient croisées étaient défendues par des barreaux gris, comme ceux d'une cage. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau, montant les escaliers principaux, un escalier en double révolution, et longeant le couloir central jusqu'à la porte aux liserés argents avec une pancarte en marbre blanc, où étaient inscrits les mots à l'encre dorée _"Chuck Shurley - Directeur"_. Ce dernier ouvrit le passage, les invitant à rentrer dans son repère, que Dean était certain de fréquenter régulièrement à l'avenir. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils mis à disposition, tandis que le directeur cherchait dans ses tiroirs le dossier d'inscription de Dean. Finalement, il le posa devant lui et tendit un stylo, sur mesure au vu de ses frivolités.

 **"Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ici,** dit-il en posant sa main à côté du bord de la deuxième feuille du dossier.

 **\- ... C'est fait.** répondit John en reposant le stylo.

 **\- Et votre fils doit aussi signer.**

 **\- Je ne signerais pas,** rétorqua Dean en croisant les bras.

 **\- Tu le feras, Dean.**

 **\- Je refuse.**

 **\- Signe.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Signe tout de suite !**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Dean !"**

Sous le regard insistant de son père, et surtout sous la menace d'envoyer son frère en pension, Dean accepta à contrecœur et apposa sa signature aux côtés de celle de son père. Il se jura de s'enfuir de cette prison dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

 **"Parfait. Mon fils va accompagner le votre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il commencera les cours demain matin à neuf heures tapantes. Je vous ferais parvenir votre emploi du temps dès que vous serez installé, Dean. Vous avez quartier libre pour vous reposer, et mon fils vous fera faire le tour de l'établissement, vous donnant à savoir ce qu'il faut savoir. Il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec votre père encore un instant, c'est le moment de vous dire au revoir, vous pourrez revoir votre famille durant les vacances pendant une semaine.**

 **\- ... 'voir "Monsieur",** grogna Dean en défiant du regard son père.

 **\- Au revoir Dean,** répondit froidement John."

L'aîné Winchester détailla pour la dernière fois son père, brun à la barbe naissante, les yeux verts comme ses fils, une carrure de Marine, qu'il avait déjà au naturel, et une expression dure sur le visage qui ne laissait jamais passer un sourire. Pourtant, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu de la tristesse dans son regard pendant un court instant, mais qui fut bien vite dissimulée par de la déception. Déception envers lui, encore et toujours.

Quelques coups discrets contre la porte se firent entendre, et le directeur donna l'autorisation d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon à la chevelure ébène, complètement décoiffé, au visage légèrement carré et aux prunelles d'un putain de bordel de bleu céruléen puissant, presque luisant, malgré sa tête de tiré du lit. Il portait une chemise blanche surmontée d'une cravate bleue mal nouée, un jean noir, ainsi qu'une paire de Converses bleues et blanches. Il avait l'air de flotter dans ses vêtements et semblait un peu anorexique ; de larges cernes ornaient son visage d'ange.

 **"Ah, enfin, voici mon fils, Castiel, il va te faire visiter l'école !** s'exclama joyeusement Chuck. **Si jamais tu as une question, n'hésite pas à lui demander ! Il est très doué ! Vous êtes justement dans la même classe, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ?**

 **\- Monsieur Shurley, avez-vous nourri H.P. Lovecraft hier soir ?** demanda Castiel en étouffant un bâillement.

 **\- ... Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié ! Merci Cassie, comme vous pouvez le voir, il possède une excellente mémoire ! Cassie, emmène notre nouvel élève jusqu'à sa chambre.**

 **\- Pèr- Monsieur,** se reprit rapidement le brun, **toutes les chambres ont déjà deux occupants...**

 **\- Alors il dormira dans ta chambre !**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Castiel, ne fait pas le difficile ! Tu installera Dean dans ta chambre, point à la ligne !**

 **\- ... Bien Monsieur. Viens,** souffla-t-il au nouvel élève, en tirant sa valise avec difficulté.

 **\- Laisse-la,** réagit automatiquement Dean devant la difficulté qu'éprouvait Castiel à déplacer son lourd bagage, **je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas."**

Il prit sa valise et suivi le petit brun, qui faisait à peine quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Le Winchester tenta de discuter avec le fils Shurley, pour essayer de le connaître et de s'en faire un ami potentiel, après tout, il allait partager sa chambre avec lui, il fallait mieux le mettre dans sa poche pour qu'il lui montre le pensionnat en entier, s'il voulait s'enfuir.

 **"Hey, moi c'est Dean. Dean Winchester.**

 **\- Castiel Shurley. Ne te force pas à être gentil avec moi,** lança-t-il sans se retourner et ignorant la poignée de main, **tu vas bientôt vouloir me fuir et personne ne veut s'approcher de moi, ne te fais pas mal voir dès le premier jour.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi je voudrais...**

 **\- Tu ne restera pas longtemps ici, personne ne reste, tout le monde part rapidement. Nous voilà arrivés,** déclara solennellement Castiel, comme un robot, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, **ton lit se trouve du côté de la fenêtre, mais tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir plus qu'au battant. Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans l'armoire en face de ton lit."**

Dean entra dans sa future cellule et observa le terrain. Cette chambre était grise, les draps noirs et rouges, le parquet noir ainsi que les rideaux, l'espace était assez grand pour deux personnes. Il remarqua que de son côté, Castiel n'avait aucun objet personnel ou presque, si ce n'était son sac et un carnet en cuir brun qui portait des traces d'usure. Il installa ses affaires sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'élève, qui ne cessait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus perçants. Il n'avait absolument pas une tête de délinquant, et semblait plutôt ressembler à un ange qui s'était perdu sur Terre. Tandis qu'il s'installait, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

 **"Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as absolument pas ta place ici.**

 **\- ... Disons que c'est pour me protéger et me garder proche de lui que mon père me garde ici,** hésita son interlocuteur.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, tu m'as l'air d'un garçon très bien, tu n'as pas à fréquenter des délinquants comme nous...**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?** s'énerva d'un seul coup Castiel en marchant d'un pas déterminé vers Dean, le poussant sur son lit avec une force insoupçonnée."

On aurait carrément dit un animal enragé, une autre personne possédant le corps du frêle. Il grimpa à son tour et dardant sur Dean ses yeux devenus agressifs, il plaqua le jeune homme contre le matelas, finalement plutôt confortable, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, et il s'assit sur lui, le poing prêt à lui en coller une.

 **"Sache que tu vas partir bientôt, alors ne m'énerve pas ou il se pourrait bien que tu disparaisses plus vite que prévu !**

 **\- ... Cass' ?** s'écria le châtain, trop choqué pour réagir et réaliser ce qu'il se passait. **Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- ... Je...** hésita ledit Cass' en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et inclinant la tête, redevenant le garçon calme et obéissant qu'il était. **Que fais-tu là ? Et que fais-je ici sur toi ?**

 **\- Tu m'as agressé cowboy !** essaya de plaisanter Dean devant l'air perdu et inquiet de son camarade. **Et ce serait bien si tu pouvais descendre de mon lit, et de moi aussi par la même occasion, hein, parce que c'est légèrement gênant...**

 **\- Désolé, Dean,** murmura Castiel, gêné, en s'écartant, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés de honte.

 **\- Tu es schizophrène ?** lança le nouvel élève, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. **Ou un dédoublement de la personnalité ?"**

Devant le silence évident de son camarade, il posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu faire du mal à Castiel, alors qu'il n'était en rien fautif.

 **"Hey, j'voulais pas te blesser... C'est pas ma spécialité les moments de fillette, c'est plutôt Sammy qui est doué pour ça, mais ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider, Cass'.**

 **\- ... Merci, Dean. C'est qui Sammy ?** demanda Castiel en penchant sa tête sur le côté, ce qu'il trouva absolument adorable pour une personne qui avait failli le massacrer quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **\- Mon frère, Sam, de quatre ans mon cadet. J'ai une idée ! Je te dis quelque chose sur ma vie, tu me racontes une chose sur la tienne !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à te raconter... Je ne suis jamais sorti plus d'une semaine en ville, je vis ici depuis toujours.**

 **\- Tu vois ?** rétorqua Dean un sourire idiot aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. **Tu as bien quelque chose à dire !**

 **\- Oh..."**

Finalement, les deux garçons discutèrent tout en rangeant les affaires de Dean. Une fois la corvée finie, ils firent le tour du bâtiment sans faire de raffut, il était six heures moins vingt. Cass' lui apprit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le monde extérieur hors d'Hayward, et qu'il rêvait de s'en aller loin, très loin de son quotidien, qu'il avait perdu sa mère il y a quelques années, qu'il ne voulait plus obéir aveuglément à son père ni à son règlement, qu'il avait eu un seul véritable ami dans sa vie du nom de Gabriel Speight, qui était resté quatre ans ici, mais quand il était parti, rappelé par sa famille pour il ne savait quelle raison, Chuck avait empêché tout contact avec lui, soit disant pour son bien, qu'il était toujours éloigné des élèves qui ne l'approchaient jamais, et que les seules fois où certains s'étaient frottés à lui, ils avaient failli finir à l'hôpital suite à une de ses crises, qu'il était toujours fatigué mais ne dormait que très peu, souffrant d'insomnies monstrueuses, et avait déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide quand il faisait ses crises.

Dean lui apprit qu'il avait passé sa vie sur la route, qu'il avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de cinq ans et que son père bougeait souvent du fait de ses affectations militaires, qu'il n'avait jamais vécu dans une maison depuis, toujours dans des chambres de motel, qu'il ne restait jamais plus de quelques semaines dans un établissement, toujours foutant le bordel de toutes les manières possibles, qu'il fuguait de ces écoles, qu'il emmenait toujours son frère qu'il protégeait au péril de sa vie, qu'il avait un énorme problème avec l'autorité qu'il considérait comme le mal absolu et qui n'avait aucune estime pour le peuple.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre vers sept heures, et Dean fila se doucher. Castiel en profita pour se recoucher un moment. Le Winchester avait pitié de lui : Castiel était assez malheureux et crevé en permanence, ce qui amplifiait ses risques de rechuter. Il se doucha rapidement, rejoignit Cass' dans son lit et, s'asseyant à ses côtés, le regarda dormir. Il avait l'air tellement innocent et fragile ainsi, un véritable ange, ce qui fit fondre son cœur. Finalement, il ne se sentait plus de s'enfuir sans le petit Castiel, et si jamais il devait partir, il l'embarquerait avec lui, dans sa poche, sa valise, ou tout simplement à ses côtés. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner s'installer dans son propre lit, quand une petite main agrippa son perfecto en cuir.

 **"Reste,** murmura l'ange d'une voix terriblement mignonne, **je ne veux plus être seul...**

 **\- Cass' ?**

 **\- Allonge-toi avec moi, s'il te plaît... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de câlin... Ni de geste d'affection..."**

Dean obtempéra, non pas parce qu'il le trouvait à croquer, non, il aimait les filles, hein, mais parce qu'il était touché par le jeune homme et sa peine immense. Il fit comme il faisait avec Sam quand il croyait avoir vu un monstre dans le placard : il le prit dans ses bras, mêla ses jambes à celles de Castiel, et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots affectueux. Il finit par tomber dans les limbes du sommeil avec lui.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Dean était arrivé à Shark Underground, et il s'était déjà forgé une réputation de bagarreur et de terreur auprès des autres pensionnaires. Il sortait à chaque fois qu'il bottait le cul de quelqu'un un _"See you space, cowboy !"_ , ce qui l'avait propulsé au rang de Shérif du Pensionnat. Il avait déjà eu des ennuis avec la professeure Rowena, mère d'un élève de l'établissement, Crowley McLeod, et s'était fait un ennemi du nom d'Azazël. Il n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir sans son ange. Ange qui d'ailleurs, n'avait refait qu'une seule crise depuis son arrivée, quand il avait voulu sauter par la fenêtre, persuadé d'être un ange du Seigneur -c'est à ce moment-là que Dean avait compris pourquoi il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres- et que Dean l'avait sauvé de justesse. Il était toujours éloigné des autres élèves, et seul son ami restait en permanence avec lui, le protégeant des autres mais surtout de lui-même. Et au fur et à mesure des jours, le Winchester avait développé une affection particulière pour lui, peut-être à cause du fait qu'ils dormaient souvent ensemble pour lui éviter des crises. Seulement, en public, Castiel n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel et chaque fois, Dean devait lui rappeler. Dean était aussi complètement en manque question sexe, et ses entrevues solitaires avec sa main droite étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, comme s'il était frustré sexuellement. Et plus il trainait avec Castiel, plus il était en manque. Il mit cela sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de fille depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir depuis qu'il avait rencontré le fils Shurley, du moins, pas sans lui, qui persistait à vouloir vivre au pensionnat pour le reste de sa vie, comme quoi "ce serait plus simple pour lui et les autres".

 **"Cass', l'avait-il supplié un jour,** s'il te plaît, **allons-nous en, tirons-nous de cet enfer ! Ensemble !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas, Dean, tu le sais. Je... Je ne suis pas prêt à sortir, et le mieux pour toi, c'est que je reste ici, je ne ferais que t'encombrer.**

 **\- Conneries, tu sais que si on s'en va, on ira où on voudra, on pourra être libres ! Sans lois ni cage dorée !**

 **\- Non, Dean, inutile d'insister, je ne suis pas fait pour..."**

Ce dernier s'enfermait alors dans la salle de bain pendant des heures après la discussion, et revenait en parlant d'autre chose, voire de rien du tout. Alors Dean abandonnait, mais ne perdait pas espoir. Pour décembre, il était retourné chez lui, pour la semaine de Noël, pas pour Thanksviking sinon il n'aurait pas pu, le délai étant trop court. Il avait retrouvé son frère et son père, qui les avait par la suite abandonnés pour aller à la base navale, où il devait réparer les véhicules et assurer la permanence. Ils avaient passé Noël ensemble, seuls entre frères, comme les Noël précédents. Pour une fois, John avait laissé de l'argent pour qu'ils puissent faire un vrai Noël, bien qu'il soit absent, comme toujours.

Ils s'étaient installés près du sapin, certes petit, mais véritable, et avaient déballé leurs cadeaux. Dean avait acheté à Sam un couteau de chasse dentelé, avec des gravures et inscriptions kurdes sur la lame et le manche, dixit Bobby son fournisseur officieux d'armes et officiel de voiture de casse, couteau qui lui permettrait de se défendre contre tout type d'agression, aussi maléfique soit-elle. Sam, lui, avait acheté une boussole, pour rappeler à son aîné que s'il suivait toujours le nord, ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver, et ainsi s'enfuir le plus loin possible de leurs vies. Dean avait enlacé son frère, comme s'il n'allait jamais le revoir, mais ne pleurait pas, car un Winchester ne pleure jamais.

Alors Sam lui raconta comment il s'intégrait dans chaque école avant de partir, comment il avait démonté un type qui le croyait faible en appliquant toutes les techniques que Dean lui avait apprises, qu'il avait rencontré un élève du nom de Gabriel Speight, un terminale, avec qui il s'entendait comme jamais auparavant, et qui agissait un peu comme un grand frère d'adoption avec lui. Dean en fut quand même jaloux, mais se garda de le lui dire, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son frère le jour de Noël. Puis il tiqua sur le nom. Après avoir eu confirmation de Sam, il lui demanda son numéro, sachant que ça allait être une sacré surprise pour son ange. Mais Sam n'était pas dupe, et quand il lui donna le numéro de Gabriel, il lui demanda au passage pourquoi. Alors ce fut à Dean de lui raconter sa vie à Shark Underground.

Il lui mentionna d'abord l'endroit, sa première impression puis son quotidien, et décrivit Castiel, son seul véritable ami là-bas. Le cadet Winchester remarqua une certaine tristesse dans la voix de son aîné et sauta dans la brèche pour en savoir plus.

 **"Tu sais, Sammy, ce garçon est un peu comme un ange. Vraiment, faudrait que tu le voies pour comprendre. Seulement, à cause d'énormes problèmes de santé d'ordre psychologique, il ne peut et ne veut pas quitter son père et le pensionnat.**

 **\- Je me trompe peut-être, Dean, mais j'ai la nette impression que tu t'es attaché à lui.**

 **\- Ouais. Ce mec, tu ne peux que l'aimer quand tu essaies de le connaître. Il est adorable, il ne comprend pas beaucoup le sarcasme et n'est absolument pas branché pop culture, encore pire que toi! et son franc-parler te ferait rire, je t'assure !**

 **\- Alors, s'il est aussi génial, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas invité ? Ça t'aurais fait plaisir, non ?**

 **\- J'ai essayé, petit frère, j'ai essayé... J'ai demandé à son père, le directeur du pensionnat, mais il refuse de le laisser sortir et le garde avec lui pour Noël. D'ailleurs, il ne doit jamais avoir connu de vrai Noël...**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? On va lui offrir un cadeau pour Noël !** s'écria le petit Sammy, des étoiles dans les yeux, **on va lui acheter un téléphone et un forfait, pour qu'il puisse discuter avec Gabriel, et que je puisse aussi faire connaissance avec lui !"**

Dean regardait son frère avec fierté, et lui sourit avec une affection non-dissimulée. Après tout, même si les portables étaient interdits, si personne ne savait qu'ils détenaient des portables, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème... Ils finirent par aller se coucher, et, dès le lendemain, se mirent en quête d'un cadeau pour Castiel, et faire quelques courses au passage. Sam avait aussi prévenu Gabriel par téléphone comme quoi il allait avoir une surprise, et depuis, recevait des appels toutes les quinze secondes pour savoir quelle serait la surprise, ce qui énerva rapidement Dean, et le portable disparut dans sa poche de perfecto, le cuir étouffant le bruit. Son petit frère rouspétait un peu contre lui, mais se rendit compte de l'efficacité de cette solution. À la fin de la journée, ils avaient trouvé un portable pour Dean et un pour Castiel, ainsi que des forfaits pas trop chers et avantageux. Quand ils furent rentrés, Dean prépara de quoi manger, c'est à dire, non pas du bio ni de la nourriture pour lapin, mais des burgers bien caloriques qui firent plaisir à l'aîné et râler le cadet. Finalement, la tarte achetée plus tôt réconcilia les frères.

Dean dut repartir le samedi précédant le nouvel an, mais promit à son petit frère de l'appeler et de le faire parler à Castiel. Il fut reconduit par son père le soir même, qui, une fois arrivés, essaya de lui dire à quel point il était désolé et qu'il agissait comme un con d'envoyer son fils dans un pensionnat pareil, mais que c'était un mal nécessaire parce que Dean devait apprendre que, dans ce monde, l'anarchie était impossible. Dean l'ignora proprement. Il retourna rapidement vers sa chambre pour revoir son ange qui lui avait tant manqué. Arrivé devant la porte de l'établissement, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment et se dépêcha inconsciemment de rentrer auprès de Castiel, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Arrivé sur le palier de l'étage de leur chambre, il abandonna sa valise et se mit à courir jusqu'à leur chambre, où la porte était verrouillée, ce qui était plus qu'anormal. Il entendit un bruit de meuble qui tombait.

 **"CASTIEL !"**

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il retourna en courant à sa valise chercher ses clés, et revint aussi vite vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit dans la foulée.

 **"CASTIEL !"**

Devant lui se trouvait le corps pendu et inanimé de son ange, se balançant légèrement, comme pour narguer Dean. Son sang se glaça devant ce spectacle d'horreur et ne fit qu'un tour, et il décrocha la cravate grise servant de corde, le corps de Castiel retombant mollement sur le sol. Il se précipita ensuite vers lui, essayant de prendre son pouls, qu'il espérait encore existant. Et, par miracle, ce fût le cas. Il commença alors un massage cardiaque, dégrafant complètement sa chemise, aujourd'hui noire, et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur son thorax, lui insufflant de l'air dans ses poumons par le bouche à bouche, n'ayant en tête que l'idée de le sauver. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il sentit le souffle de Castiel reprendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, et redevenir presque normal. Il se pencha pour prendre sa tête et la soulever légèrement.

 **"Cass'... Cass'... hey, tu es là ?**

 **\- ... D-Dean ?...** murmura ce dernier faiblement, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude et enrouée, ouvrant ses yeux si luisants que jamais Dean ne pensait revoir. **Que...**

 **\- Je suis de retour à temps, angelot.** répondit le châtain en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Mais...** essaya difficilement de souffler Castiel, qui avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge comme écorchée, **tu m'avais... abandonné..."**

Ces mots firent mal à Dean. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Castiel qu'il s'en allait voir sa famille. Et à cause de lui, il avait failli mourir. Il jura dans sa barbe et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant suffisamment fort pour sentir son cœur battre, encore faiblement il y a quelques instants de cela. Il en avait besoin, c'était vital, il devait s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar qui allait mal finir.

 **"Jamais, Cass', tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Non, jamais. Repose-toi,** conseilla-t-il en prenant son corps dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre, et le posant dans son lit, qui n'avait apparemment pas beaucoup servi ces derniers jours."

Il s'installa à ses côtés, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher une seule seconde désormais. Son ange s'accrocha désespérément à lui, ne souhaitant pas le quitter et le perdre à nouveau.

 **"Père m'a dit que tu étais parti et que tu ne voulais pas me revoir...**

 **\- C'est Chuck qui t'as enfoncé ça dans le crâne durant toute la semaine ?** devina Dean, commençant déjà à s'énerver. **Putain, je vais lui en coller une... Faire ça à son propre fils, c'est pas humain !**

 **\- Mais Dean, c'est mon père, je dois servir...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Castiel, nom d'une couille, rebelle-toi, enfin !"**

Et, sans réfléchir, il embrassa sauvagement Castiel, serrant son corps contre lui avec une possessivité non-dissimulée. Il passa un bras derrière ses hanches, l'autre derrière sa nuque, lui coinçant les jambes entre les siennes. Le pauvre ange se laissa griser par ce baiser torride et sensuel, n'étant plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Dean, et participa à l'acte, posant ses mains sur sa chute de reins, puis ouvrit la bouche pour que la langue de Dean puisse avoir accès à la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne rêvait pas de ça depuis le début, il l'avait souhaité depuis que Dean lui avait promis de s'occuper de lui.

Comme mû d'une volonté propre, le corps du châtain roula sur celui de Castiel, le plaquant contre les draps vite froissés par leurs actes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay, mais avec Cass'... ce n'était pas pareil. Cass' n'était pas un vulgaire homme, c'était un ange adorable qui lui plaisait, et qu'il se devait de libérer pour lui rendre sa vie. Et il avait envie de lui, non pas comme simple ami, mais comme compagnon. Il remarqua les traces de strangulation qui commençaient déjà à naître sur sa peau, qui marquait facilement, de longues traces bleutées et violacées qui s'étalaient sur son cou d'albatre qu'il trouvait d'habitude si attirant, mais qui était maintenant défiguré par ces marques. Son regard se durcit et, sentant cette colère, Castiel déglutit, de peur que Dean ne s'énerve contre lui de nouveau. Contre toute attente, il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, embrassant les ecchymoses et murmura, ce qui provoqua chez le brun des frissons involontaires au contact de la chaleur de son souffle:

 **"Cass'... je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi as-tu cru que je t'avais abandonné ?"**

Il n'aimait pas l'avoir embrassé ? Regrettait-il ? Ou parlait-il simplement de la tentative de suicide durant une énième crise ? Castiel était trop perturbé par cette phrase. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompait sur son sens. Et quand il réalisa que c'était à lui de parler, il tenta quelque chose.

 **"- P-peut-être,** souffla celui-ci sans retenir ses frissons, frottant son corps contre celui de son ami, **peut-être parce que... j-je pensais que tu étais parti sans me dire adieu...**

 **\- T'es malade, jamais je ne te laisserai. Si j'avais envie de t'abandonner, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de m'accompagner dans ma fuite et je me serais déjà enfui depuis longtemps. Tu es mon ami, quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux, jamais je ne te laisserai derrière. Jamais. Repose-toi maintenant."**

Il se redressa et s'éloigna, sortant de la chambre un instant, allant chercher sa valise qui l'attendait toujours au beau milieu du couloir. Cependant, un mot avait blessé Castiel.

Ami.

C'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Il devait s'être mépris, et ce baiser n'avait été qu'une vaste erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir. Il se retourna vers le bord de son lit, retira ses vêtements en ne gardant que son boxer, et enfouit la tête dans la couette, souhaitant que Dean ne le voie pas. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage, traîtresses. Il ne souhaitait pas que Dean le voie ainsi. Alors il fit semblant de s'être endormi, son corps étant cependant saisi de spasmes quand il n'avait plus de souffle. Si Castiel pleurait, Dean ne le remarqua pas quand il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre. Il avait encore eu tout faux. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Dean était revenu ? Pour l'enfoncer encore plus ? Il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre : Dean était un homme libre, il n'avait pas d'attaches, son père tenait à sa réputation de faiseurs de miracles pour remettre les gens dans le droit chemin mais ne se souciait guère de son propre fils, pourtant plus en difficulté que la plupart des pensionnaires de Shark Underground. Il ne connaissait personne et ne possédait rien de vraiment personnel. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici, sur cette Terre odieuse et immonde qui lui avait donné une vie remplie de souffrances et de douleur. Et il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi un homme comme Dean avait croisé sa route, il ne le méritait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne en pitié, et comprenait à présent les paroles de son colocataire.

Il avait eu pitié de lui. Comme les autres. Il n'était pas si différent, au final. Il enrageait contre Dean, contre son père, contre cette stupide prison, contre le monde entier, mais surtout contre lui-même. Au bout d'il ne savait combien de temps, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, et trop psychologiquement affaibli pour pouvoir s'accrocher. Il perdit le contrôle et s'endormit, ses larmes séchant sur ses joues meurtries.

Il avait fait un cauchemar. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, Dean était avec lui, le tenant par les bras, enchainé de la tête aux pieds, le tirant vers un lac boueux et sombre pour le jeter au fond. Et quand il était tombé à l'eau, elle s'était noircie et il avait vraiment eu l'impression de se noyer, sentant ses poumons se compresser de plus en plus, voyant sa vision s'obscurcir, et sentant l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses poumons, remplaçant rapidement l'air devenu presque inexistant après qu'il aie touché le fond. Et Dieu sait s'il détestait ce genre de cauchemars où il se faisait tuer, ou bien où il sautait d'un endroit pour finir empalé, le corps transpercé d'une pointe de rocher, qui déchirait ses chairs et boyaux joyeusement, tandis qu'il se sentait mourir peu à peu.

Non, clairement, il avait très mal dormi. Cependant, ce n'était pas le fait de ne plus se sentir respirer qui le réveilla, mais bien un Dean penché sur son lit, un sourire moqueur scotché au visage, comme pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

 **"Joyeux Noël en retard, Cass'.**

 **\- Hein ?"**

Sur le coup, son cerveau n'avait pas établi les connexions nécessaires pour fonctionner correctement. Quand il comprit, il se souleva à moitié et repoussa sa couette, tombant sur un Dean sortant de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille, qui s'était assis à ses côtés en attendant, brisant volontairement son espace personnel, et qui lui tendait un paquet cadeau bleu, comme pour lui rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean s'obstinait à dire de ses yeux qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Il n'avait que des yeux bleus basiques, rien de plus.

 **"Je n'ai rien pour toi, Dean...** avoua piteusement Castiel en baissant la tête.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, ouvre-le !** rétorqua avec joie son interlocuteur."

Alors le brun obtempéra et défit avec soin le paquet. C'était un téléphone portable. Ainsi qu'une lettre. Il jeta un regard surpris au châtain qui continuait de sourire. Alors il lut la lettre à haute voix.

 _"Castiel,_

 _Je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer. Et franchement, j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette lettre. Alors lis-là bien jusqu'à la fin."_

Le brun s'arrêta un instant, son regard s'étant reporté sur les prunelles émeraudes légèrement ambrées qui semblaient se moquer de lui, la seule différence étant qu'elles montraient aussi de l'affection et de la gêne. Il essaya alors de reprendre sa lecture, évitant toute chose pouvant le distraire.

 _"Tu sais, savoir que tu avais des soucis psychologiques, je t'avoue que j'étais inquiet. Mais plus je passais de temps avec toi, plus je t'appréciais. Et peu à peu, je me suis mis à te voir comme mon petit frère de cœur. Parce que la famille ne s'arrête pas aux liens de sang. Tu me rappelais Sammy. D'ailleurs, au moment même où j'écris cette lettre, il est au-dessus de mon épaule, me demandant à qui j'écris et si c'est une déclaration d'amour ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre. Je sais bien qu'il plaisante, mais plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que ça fait déclaration d'amour. Donc un truc de gonzesse, quoi. Et tu me connais, c'est pas vraiment mon rayon._

 _Alors, juste, bordel de couille, je ne me reconnais plus, alors simplement :_

 _Oui, j'ai peut-être flashé sur toi, mais si ce n'est pas réciproque, je peux comprendre, j'abandonnerai."_

Castiel n'arrivait plus à lire la suite, des larmes brouillant sa vision. Dean s'en inquiéta et s'empressa de prendre le visage de Castiel en coupe, caressant tendrement ses joues de ses pouces. Il demanda avec inquiétude si tout allait bien, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction là. Cass' se jeta sur les lèvres de Dean comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était vrai en un sens. Lui qui pensait avoir été rejeté et s'en était rendu malade, il trouva son comportement ridicule. Il agrippa sa nuque et s'y accrocha pour ne plus le lâcher, comme un naufragé accroché fermement à la planche qui lui sert de flotteur dans la tempête. D'abord surpris par l'attaque, le châtain répondit tout en douceur au baiser, avant de coucher Castiel sur son lit. La serviette glissa de sa taille suite à ce mouvement, et il se retrouva nu contre son ange, qui ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement. Rapidement, le baiser ne fut plus si chaste et le brun se liquéfia sous Dean, qui passa ses jambes autour de lui, le dominant de toute sa musculature féline, et lui donnant des frissons. Puis avec douceur, il mordilla sa clavicule, remontant avec ses lèvres jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il tortura, ce qui fit gémir Castiel sous le traitement infligé. Ce dernier sentit les lèvres de son compagnon passer sur les marques de strangulation, les embrassant comme s'il pouvait les guérir ainsi. Il ferma les yeux, emporté dans un maelstrom de sensations, toutes plus intenses et jouissives les unes que les autres, les mèches encore humides chatouillant sa peau fragile, le faisant trembler de plaisir. Il avait chaud partout, en particulier dans son bassin qui se manifesta par des spasmes de plaisir. Cependant, l'ange ne souhaitait pas que Dean lui procure du plaisir sans qu'il n'en ressente lui-même, c'est pourquoi il griffa ses omoplates et descendit ensuite sur ses hanches, qu'il marqua de ses doigts fins, et remonta sur ses épaules, où il appuya ses mains, y laissant des marques rouges presque comme des brûlures, au moment où Dean avait prit en bouche un de ses mamelons. Il ne put garder son cri de plaisir pour lui tellement la torture lui était agréable. Finalement, Dean releva la tête, arrêtant tout mouvement pour regarder le visage de Castiel, qui ouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il arrêtait.

 **"D-Dean ?** gémit-il en retirant ses mains de ses épaules.

 **\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?** demanda le dominant d'une voix rauque de désir, qui le fit frissonner.

 **\- Euh, n-non, je..."**

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge sous le sourire plus qu'indécent que lui offrit le châtain. Ce dernier s'assit sur son bassin, et lui retira son boxer, dévoilant son érection évidente, suite à son chouchoutage. Finalement, il reprit en bouche l'un de ses tétons laissés à l'abandon, utilisant une main pour pincer l'autre et sa deuxième descendant sur ses abdos, les caressant tendrement pour terminer sur le sexe de Castiel, qu'il empoigna avec vigueur, et initia un mouvement de va et viens tout le long, arrachant à Castiel des hurlements de plaisir plus forts et plus intenses que les premiers.

 **"Hehehe, bruyant en plus...** rit-il en aspirant l'autre bouton de chair et changeant de main.

 **\- Deeeaaaan !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens...**

 **\- A-attends...** souffla Cass' avec difficulté, les joues rougies par l'effort. **Je ne... suis...**

 **\- Tu veux que l'on arrête ici ?** demanda doucement Dean en caressant la joue de son amant. **Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas prêt.**

 **\- N-non, je le veux... C'est juste que... je voudrais essayer quelque chose...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce donc ?**

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?"**

Sous l'approbation de Dean, Castiel inversa les positions, lui chevauchant son dominant, et lança quelques coups de bassin, frottant leurs érections collées ensemble, faisant gémir les deux amants. Puis mû d'une impulsion, il plaça sa main sur leurs désirs, accompagnant le mouvement, découvrant leurs peaux sensibles à toutes ces intentions, faisant couler du liquide pré-séminal le long de leurs érections. Son partenaire lui lança un regard avide, rempli de désir, de luxure et d'admiration, contemplant la beauté pure et divine de son angelot, qui le regardait avec ses prunelles noires de désir et cerclées de bleu, ce bleu céruléen qu'il adorait observer pendant de longues heures. Dean avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses fermes et musclées, remontant parfois sur les hanches marquées par quelques bleus, passant ses doigts calleux dessus en massant, mais il restait en majorité sur ses cuisses, chouchoutant les longues cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau beaucoup trop maltraitée à son goût. Il se promit de prendre plus soin de son ange désormais, l'empêchant de se faire du mal durant ses crises psychotiques. Il chercha ses lèvres avec avidité, et elles s'écrasèrent avec douceur sur les siennes, sans pour autant casser le rythme fiévreux et passionné de leurs ébats, chacun empoignant avec ferveur les cheveux de l'autre. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, sans retenue aucune, gravant leur amour à chaque échange, chaque toucher et chaque coup de bassin. Ils cessèrent la cadence de leur désir un instant, avant d'aller plus loin.

 **"Dean, tu as des préservatifs ?**

 **\- O-ouais, dans ma table de chevet. Lubrifiant et capotes, j'en ai toujours. Euh, non, ce n'est pas que je prévoyais de coucher avec toi, hein,** lança le Winchester devant la tête choquée du fils Shurley, **c'est une habitude, quoi !**

 **\- Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir d'entendre ça pendant qu'on le fait...** bouda le brun avec sa mimique habituelle.

 **\- Désolé, Cass'... Attends une minute... c'est de la jalousie ?**

 **\- Peut-être.** minauda ce dernier en se levant pour fouiller la table de chevet."

Dean en profita pour reluquer les fesses de son homme, si rondes et si fermes, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées salaces et perverses à propos de son ange. Il se gifla mentalement, si ça continuait ainsi, il allait jouir dans la minute ! Alors il passa sa main sur son torse, malaxant ses bourgeons de chair et poussant des gémissements pour tenter Castiel, et surtout pour qu'il se dépêche. Il entendit le bruit du tiroir qui se refermait et sentit une pression sur le lit, lui indiquant qu'ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure. Son amant remonta sur lui, déchira la protection du préservatif et l'enfila avec ses deux mains sur le sexe de Dean, qui poussa un long râle durant l'acte. Les mains de Castiel étaient chaudes, agiles sur sa virilité, il se demandait encore à quel point son amant était parfait.

 **"Dean, donne-moi ta main.**

 **\- Cass', tu es sûr ?** demanda une dernière fois Dean en tendant la main, ne souhaitant pas faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas à son ange.

 **\- Puisque je te le dis,** rétorqua ce dernier en versant du lubrifiant dessus. **Je te veux en moi,** reprit-il en caressant son torse et redessinant ses abdos, plus que tout. **Alors, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi !"**

C'est avec un sourire que Dean approcha ses doigts de l'entrée tant convoitée et les enfonça un à un. À peine le premier doigt entré que Castiel se crispa et se cambra, supportant très mal la douleur. Son amant s'empressa de lui murmurer des mots doux, le caressa sur ses cuisses et son entre-jambe, le faisant oublier la douleur. Il bougea son doigt dans son intimité, préparant doucement les chairs, et quand Castiel le supporta suffisamment, il y plongea un doigt en plus, ce qui fit hoqueter le brun qui se crispa sous l'intrusion.

 **"Chhhhht, détend-toi mon ange, respire, tout va bien...**

 **\- Rhaaah, je sais...** hoqueta ledit ange en empoignant le drap, à la limite de l'arracher, **aaaah, c'est pas vrai..."**

Dean commença à écarter son intimité en faisant des cercles avec les doigts ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux, pour éviter tout problème pour son ange. Ce dernier se cambra encore plus et couina comme pas permis, la douleur étant trop forte. C'est seulement après quelques minutes de caresses et massages de Dean que Castiel commença à se détendre, cherchant plus de contact. Soudainement, il lâcha un cri quand Dean effleura un endroit spécifique, et se rattrapa à son torse avant de tomber. Son amant décida de s'acharner sur cet endroit définitivement jouissif.

 **"Aaah, Deaaan, je... te veux ...en moi !** supplia-t-il dans un halètement.

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Oui !... Vite !"**

Le châtain retira ses doigts de l'intimité suffisamment lubrifiée de son ange, qui poussa un long râle langoureux, le regard vitreux et haletant bruyamment, allongé sur son amant, quémandant ses lèvres jusque-là loin de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs langues se cherchant et dansant en un ballet sauvage et fiévreux, leurs mains caressant la moindre parcelle de peau et griffant chaque endroit encore vierge de caresses, leurs corps ondulant l'un sur l'autre, cherchant à procurer le maximum de sensations fortes de désir. Castiel laissa les lèvres de Dean, et s'empara de son sexe, se plaçant au dessus, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Dean prit les commandes, releva son torse et, empoignant les hanches de Castiel, le pénétra lentement, jusqu'à la garde, et jusqu'à ce que ses fesses rencontrent ses cuisses. Le brun lança sa tête en arrière, lâchant un bruit de gorge rauque et intense, bloquant sa respiration, se laissant empaler sur Dean.

 **"Castiel...**

 **\- Aah, Dean... T'es... imposant...**

 **\- Hehe, c'est toi qui est serré,** plaisanta ce dernier en s'emparant de la clavicule qui lui était offerte, **détends-toi, je te promets que ça ira mieux."**

Le Winchester sourit en câlinant son amant; il l'embrassa sur chaque marque de son cou, remontant sur son lobe d'oreille, effleurant sa joue avec ses lèvres, pour finir par plonger ses prunelles noires cerclées d'émeraude dans les yeux luisants de larmes de douleur de son amant. Il s'appliqua à effacer ces dernières, ne souhaitant plus jamais voir ces choses sur le visage de son ange, et descendit ses mains sur sa cambrure de reins, appuyant ses doigts afin de marquer d'une façon nouvelle son corps. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ça, depuis qu'il avait sauvé Castiel de sa crise "ange du Seigneur". Ce dernier commença à bouger, donnant le signal à Dean pour bouger ses hanches en Cass', qui prit le dessus, maintenant que la barrière de l'intimité était tombée, le poussant sur le matelas, et s'empalant de lui-même sur Dean, à la recherche de ce point de désir si agréable. Dean se sentit dominé par ses sensations, grisé, comblé par l'intimité de son ange. C'était serré, chaud, moite, tellement bon qu'il se surprit à accompagner ses mouvements, cherchant à aller encore plus en profondeur, avec ses coups de reins sûrs et brutaux. Finalement, il trouva sa prostate, arrachant des cris à Castiel chaque fois qu'il se la faisait marteler. Le rythme lent et doux se fit brusque et anarchique, les battements de cœur suivant le tempo de leurs ébats, le son de leurs chairs et de leurs claquements accompagnant leurs cris de plaisir. Ils étaient bruyants, sauvages, impétueux. Le plaisir emporta les deux amants qui s'abandonnèrent au désir le plus bestial, le plus animal, le plus primaire qui soit. Castiel le dominait de tout son être, maîtrisant parfaitement la pénétration, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales le nom de Dean à chaque poussée qui touchait sa prostate. Dean, qui voulait le marquer comme sien, être celui qui serait son guide dans ce monde fou, empoigna l'érection de Castiel et le masturba, malaxant ses bourses avec son autre main, terminant de l'envoyer au septième ciel, sachant qu'il allait bientôt se laisser aller à son orgasme. Les coups de butoir eurent raison de la santé mentale déjà douteuse de Castiel, et grâce à un dernier coup bien placé, il jouit et se déversa contre le torse de Dean, cambré vers l'arrière, la bouche formant un O, le son bloqué dans sa gorge, lui donnant un air digne d'une statue de Michel-Ange. Devant ce spectacle, Dean ne put s'empêcher de jouir à son tour, l'orgasmique vision de son ange oblige. Ils se complurent dans les limbes du plaisir, prenant leur pied comme jamais. Castiel s'écroula sur le lit, aux côtés de Dean, leur respiration saccadée et anarchique se mêlant encore une fois. Ce dernier prit son amant dans ses bras, se retira en faisant gémir Castiel, l'effet de l'orgasme les prenant encore, et jeta son préservatif dans la poubelle près du lit.

 **"Merci, Dean,** murmura Castiel en se blottissant contre le torse de son amant. **C'est le meilleur Noël que j'ai passé depuis longtemps.**

 **\- De rien Cass', c'était pour moi. Et j'ai un deuxième cadeau pour toi.**

 **\- Dean ! Comment pourrais-je te le rendre ? Je...**

 **\- Stop, ne panique pas, mon ange, calme-toi,** tempéra le châtain, caressant les cheveux emmêlés qui chatouillaient son menton. **Tu m'avais parlé d'un certain Gabriel Speight, non ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je crois avoir retrouvé sa trace. Et le téléphone, c'est pour que tu puisses le contacter."**

Le Winchester baissa le regard vers celui du Shurley et découvrit une expression émerveillée. Ce dernier plongea sa tête dans son cou, s'y nichant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **"Hey Cass',** plaisanta Dean, **tu souhaites vraiment un deuxième round ?**

 **\- Dean...** souffla-t-il dans son cou. **Comment pourrais-je te remercier ?**

 **\- Enfuis-toi avec moi."**

Ces mots empreints de gravité tombèrent comme une sentence, un choix sans retour, faisant trembler Castiel contre lui. Peut-être lui en demandait-il trop, peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt, ou tout simplement fait pour la liberté et le libre-arbitre. Cependant, son ange leva les yeux et le défia du regard, affirmant un désir de partir, laissant toute sa force de conviction transparaître.

 **"Je te suivrai où tu voudras Dean.**

 **\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi, tu m'es si précieux et... Quoi ?**

 **\- Je viens avec toi, pas besoin de me convaincre. Fais-moi découvrir le monde, être à tes côtés."**

* * *

 _ **Me voilà avec un OS, le dernier écrit que je vais poster pendant quelques mois, parce que le bac approche et dans deux jours je passe un putain de concours, et surtout que je ne vais pas être très active, et pour November Rain, je ne publierais rien non plus.**_

 _ **De cet OS j'ai bien envie d'en écrire une suite. Dites-moi en commentaires si ça vous intéresse ! ^^**_

 _ **Je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup de temps, donc rapidement, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont donné des reviews, c'est tellement génial, je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier. Alors :**_

 _ **MERCI ! \o/ et à bientôt mes petits chasseurs !**_


End file.
